Organization Security Agent
Background An Organization Security Agent, or called OSAs by their comrades and enemies alike, are highly trained personnel of The Organization. Making up the majority of field personnel for the agency, OSAs are widely known within the agency and are considered a second tier level position in field positions, with the entry level tier being Field Agent Response Personnel and a Deep Cover Agent being the top, most coveted, tier. Duties OSAs provide protection, security, intelligence, and bodyguard services to high value persons, physical locations, starships, & other high value objectives sought by The Organization. They are the most widely recognized symbol of The Organization for both within the agency and outside the agency to allies like the House of Royal Intelligence. Typically, OSAs will work in OSA Teams of 3 personnel, including an OSA Officer leading a OSA Veteran and an OSA Recruit. Several "elite" OSA teams will include either all officers or one officer and all veterans for highly sensitive or critical missions. Recruitment & Training OSAs go through a selection process from Field Agent Response Personnel that is 3 stages long and includes a Stage 1 written, verbal, mental, physical agility, skills assessment, and health screening test. After that first test, they are put through their first verbal interview. Passing the initial round of recruitment, the Stage 2 recruits are phased out through an extremely difficult skills test, which tests everything from the shooting range & martial arts test to critical, situation, and diplomatic thinking & tests, and a physical agility course. From there, they also have a second series of written, verbal, mental, and healthy screening tests. After phasing out the second bunch, the final remaining recruits in Stage 3 are put through a final verbal interview and team-work based skills and tactics test, testing their ability to work as a team. After this final stage of acceptance, the very best recruits are taken in to enter OSA Training, which includes 6 months of training with an additional year and a half internship under a OSA Team in the field. After a full 2 years of training as an OSA Recruit, a recruit is certified as a full-fledged OSA Veteran and assigned to field assignments accordingly based on test scores, training scores, and experience in the field. For recruits who fail Stage 1, Stage 2, or Stage 3, they are rotated back into Field Agent Response Personnel and may reapply to test again accordingly when test dates appear. For OSA Recruits that fail any stage of the training during the year and a half internship, they are bared from ever testing again and rotated back to Field Agent Response Personnel, although most critical failures for such an event usually end with the OSA critically injured or dead from their mistake in the field. Agent Alpha, formerly known as Agent Z, was one of the few recruits selected directly from their life before The Organization and put directly into OSA Training because of their raw talent & ability. Abilities OSAs are trained in a wide range of martial arts, melee combat, and projectile & blaster weapons. They are also proficient to utilize most ground, air, and space transports, as well as have basic understanding and knowledge to use the most basic fundamentals of maintenance & repair for vehicles of all types, although don't rely on them to be your hanger bay tech for anything beyond basic repair and maintenance. OSAs also have a basic understanding of slicing, lock picking, and other related ill repute activities. Armor, Equipment, & Weapons Equipped with undercover blast vests designed to be worn under a person's uniform shirt, their armor provides basic projectile & blaster protection against small and medium arms weapons, although will crumble against heavier light repeater blasters and heavier firepower. For equipment, OSAs are equipped with ear comlinks, have data-pads in their suit jackets for use, and also have wrist chronometers. Finally, their black sunglasses are indeed mini computerized devices to display a mini HUD, targeting assistance, and can also open secured doors and access public & secure communication and data networks, all with the movements of the user's eyes. The black sunglasses are blast proof, shatter resistance, and extremely durable. For weapons, OSAs can field any range of weaponry for the mission at hand. But the following is typical: * Standard Load-Out ** 1 LL-30 Blaster Pistol *** 3 clips (40 shots each) ** 1 set of Binders * "Heavy" Load-Out ** 1 E-11 Blaster Rifle *** 3 clips (100 shots each) ** 1 LL-30 Blaster Pistol *** 3 clips (40 shots each) ** 1 set of Binders Category:The Organization